


A Hot Summer's Day

by dirtydarkness418



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, raised in isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: Canon Divergent - After not succumbing to death and the Republic restored, Padme raised her children in isolation, nursing her heartbreak for years after Anakin died. When she mistakenly gives her 15-year-old son a too enthusiastic kiss for blessing her with a gift of flowers, he gets the wrong idea, inevitably convincing her to take it a step further - not just with him, but also with his twin sister, Leia.





	A Hot Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny40](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=changingdestiny40).



> First request I've gotten, and first incestual fic I've written too. (Selfcest kinda counts, but...not rly. lol.) Anyway, I tried to make this as realistic and in-character as I possibly could, but given the twisted nature of the prompt, that wasn't the easiest thing to do. Please read the tags before continuing is all I ask. If this kinda fic is your jam, please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> Requested by: changingdestiny40 (on ff.net)

The warm summer air washed over Padme and her children when they got up early that morning. While Luke and Leia had dutifully opted for homeschooling during the year, the other children had been let off for the summer nearly a month prior. Her heart swelling at the sight of such beauty around her, Padme encouraged her children to do the same. They spent the days together or apart but always on the property where they lived. She hadn’t told them, because she hadn’t told them much about their father period, but the place they lived in was the same place Anakin had taken to her when her life had been in danger, and where they had fallen in love.

It had been over fifteen years since that time, but she still felt the pain of his passing. She didn’t hold anything against Obi-Wan, though she knew he’d been the one to deliver the blow that killed her husband. Palpatine had been the true villain of that story, and inevitably he’d received his end when Yoda triumphed in what she’d come to hear was an epic battle.

The night her twins were born, she thought she was going to die. The weight of having the love of her life turn against everything that was good in him that he’d ever known was too hard to bear, especially when his journey had been sparked by his desire to save her. Knowing she was responsible for two infants as the universe fell into darkness and chaos around her nearly broke her.

What kind of a mother could she be in this state? Surely, someone – anyone – else would be better.

Anyone who was good, of course. And she knew she could trust in Yoda and Obi-Wan to find someone suitable.

But her wishes were disregarded, because she hadn’t died. She’d been injected with something as she approached death’s door that safely put her into a medical coma for nearly two months. When she woke she was confused, informed of the new political order, and presented with her children.

Angels.

She couldn’t possibly refuse them.

And so she’d settle in at the lake retreat on Naboo, clinging to the memory and living in isolation with no one but a maid, a tutor, and a gardner visiting the grounds. Every once in a while, Obi-Wan would come around to check in on her and the children, but those visits were short-lived. Luke and Leia didn’t become familiar with him as anyone other than ‘one of mommy’s friends.’ They were curious, but not enough to ask too many questions. For which she was grateful.

She raised them. Every day Luke looked more like his father, and every day she saw herself in Leia, spirits that weren’t broken, potential for a full life. She was still afraid to really introduce them to society and risk their innocence being broken, trusting someone completely and having that trust broken. For their part, they didn’t seem to mind. They had a playmate in each other. For now, that was enough.

Sinking into a chair, the skirts of a breezy dress floating around her ankles, Padme spotted Luke in the distance gathering roses. He wasn’t taking them from the garden, since she’d specifically told him not to on the many occasions he tried. There were wild roses growing in the bushes near the lake. They were a variety of colors. And while thornier, she’d told him if he was careful, he could pick those instead.

Well, he wasn’t being overly careful, because she could see him pull back and suck his thumb on numerous occasions. He even yelped a couple times, though she couldn’t hear it from where he was. She could only see him jump back and the ‘o’ his lips formed when he was in pain. A part of her was tensed with concern, but the other part berated her for getting too upset. He was fifteen years old, and they were only roses. If he deliberately decided to throw his hands back into the fire, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She wondered where this determination had come from but didn’t question it. The stunning bouquet of roses made her heart flip with awe at how beautiful they were, even more so when he presented them to her a short time.

“Oh…Luke.” She put her hand over her heart. “For me?”

He nodded, smiling, and held them out to her.

“I know they’re your favorite,” he said sheepishly.

She was overcome with joy. Taking the bouquet from her son gingerly, she set them on the small table beside her and pulled him in.

“C’mere.”

She’d meant to go in for a hug, but she was so flattered, felt so much gratitude and love for her son that she planted a kiss on his lips. It was a little inappropriate for a kiss between mother and son, especially given his age, but she chalked it up to their isolation and her not overly concerned what others might think because others rarely dared to show their faces. Besides, if Luke was startled by the kiss on the lips, he didn’t show it.

“Thank you, Luke,” she said warmly. “I’ll go put these in a vase right now.”

She smiled at him, inhaled the scent of the beautiful roses in front of him, so he could be assured of his success, and went inside the house.

…

Two hours later, Luke was still trying to erase the memory of that kiss.

It wasn’t as if his mother had never kissed him before. Granted they hadn’t kissed each other on the lips in what felt like years, probably was. It confused him, why she’d reverted to that in this instance. All he’d done was give her flowers. He’d spent a long time gathering the roses and wounded himself multiple times in the process, but he told himself it’d be worth it to see the happy tears in her eyes and the look of surprised joy on her face.

But that kiss…

It stirred something in him, something he hadn’t ever felt before.

His sister, Leia, was very beautiful, but even at fifteen, same as him, she paled in comparison to their mother. Padme Amidala Naberrie was a vision. He’d thought so for as long as he could remember. The only thing that drew concern from him in that regard was how sad she always seemed. She paid the greatest attention to her children whenever they were in her presence, but when he caught her alone and she didn’t see him, she was always either staring blankly at nothing or crying.

Somehow he knew it was about his father. What else could it be about?

She’d never said much about him. Luke was as curious as ever. But after seeing her cry so often in private, he knew he wasn’t ever going to push. It had been fifteen years and the frequency of her depression hadn’t ceased. If anything, it had grown. Maybe their father wasn’t worth knowing. Whether he was dead or alive. This line of thought irritated Leia a great deal because she refused to believe the worst of the man they’d never known and had been told so little about. She respected their mother’s privacy as well, but mostly because he told her to. Her belief was that their father had been so wonderful that the reason their mother continued so heavily in her grief was due to his being the great love of her life who had died in a valiant battle while she carried their children in her belly. Who wouldn’t be sad over that for the rest of their lives?

Luke allowed that was possible, but in his mind, he refused to believe it. His father had betrayed their mother in some way, and not be dying a heroic death.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, telling himself not to let his rage to get the best of him. He was bitter, and he didn’t know all the facts. But he knew dwelling on it would not help his mother one bit.

What had brought her joy was those roses – and _him_.

He let the memory of that kiss wash over him again and remembered what else had happened in that moment. His mother hadn’t noticed it. She’d been eager to put his gift on display inside the house.

But his breath had caught in his throat, and his dick had twitched in his pants. And _that_ hadn’t happened before.

With how tall and developed he was, he wondered if this was normal or if it taking as long as it had was maybe what was abnormal. Living in isolation the way the three of them were, who knew how things were supposed to happen when you were never exposed to how they happened for everybody else? When you were never in the presence of anybody else for most of your life.

The only time he’d felt something remotely close to this was the couple times he’d accidentally seen a flash of Leia naked before she’d dashed into the bathroom to shower. His eyes had gone wide. He’d barely seen a thing. But he felt hot all over, and what he had seen had been imprinted on him for days.

It was entirely possible that this feeling would pass just like that one had, but he found himself wondering if he wanted that to happen. When his mother had left to find a vase for the flowers, he’d gone into the closest bathroom, closed the door behind him, and shoved down his pants and underwear. His shaft twitched again in his hands, and when he wrapped his hand fully around it, he could feel it was harder than usual. That scared the hell out of him. He released it instantly, put his clothes back on and went back outside before his mother knew what had happened.

But he hadn’t forgotten it. And now, the fear had returned into an almost morbid curiosity.

He decided, for the sake of knowing how long it would take him to forget this feeling, he needed to make his mother kiss him again. He had to create a similar scenario that would encourage her to do the action – without thinking, so she wouldn’t hold back. If he succeeded in this and felt nothing like he had earlier, he’d toss it up to a fluke. He’d been imagining things. It was an innocent kiss that meant nothing and wasn’t intended to be explored into anything further.

But if he _did_ feel it again…

“Luke?”

He glanced up, wide-eyed, and saw his sister staring at him curiously.

“Leia!”

She raised her eyebrows, amused.

“What are you doing over here?”

He looked around and found he was standing in a dark corner on the side of the house. He supposed that was cause for suspicion.

“I was just…thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” She placed a hand on her hip. “About what?”

“A-about…swimming!”

He knew she hated that. Or rather, she found other activities more enjoyable.

“I was thinking of asking mom to go out and swim with me at the lake. It’s hot today. I thought she might like it.” He paused, knowing he had to ask or her interrogation would never cease. “Do you want to come with us?”

She pretended to think about it, and then said on a sigh, “Maybe later.”

She walked passed him, not even acknowledging his nod or his forced smile or his quiet ‘okay, see you later.’

 _Probably for the best_.

…

The lacy number floated around her as she sunk into the water. Padme couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the cool water covering her skin on a day as hot as this one.

It had been a great idea for Luke to suggest a swim. The lake was beautiful and shallow for a long ways before it started to get deep. There was more than enough room to enjoy the soothing cool flush of water before worrying about losing your footing.

For his part, Luke looked to be enjoying himself too. She was glad for that. It had been a long time before they had done something like this together, something fun and relaxing, something that reminded him of her time with Anakin the summer they fell in love. Except Luke wasn’t Anakin, and somehow that made the whole experience lighter and easier to enjoy. She loved her son so much, though not in the same way. She was grateful for this time with him. It helped her forget. Sometimes that was the best form of happiness.

“You’re so beautiful, Mom,” Luke said, startling her as he came to wade by her side.

“Oh, my goodness,” she gasped. “You scared me a little.” He smiled apologetically. She cleared her throat. “Thank you, Luke, for the compliment. That’s very kind of you to say.”

“It’s why I brought you the roses,” he said, reminding her of the earlier occurrence. “They’re not as pretty as you are, but they remind me of you because they come pretty close.”

She tensed slightly, but told herself it was nothing.

“They are beautiful. Thank you for getting them for me.”

“You could kiss me again,” he said. Her lips parted, her heart starting to race. “To show me your gratitude.”

She almost laughed, but he looked so sincere, it occurred to her that he’d been completely unaware of how inappropriate their kiss earlier could have been interpreted. She supposed in that case one more slightly inappropriate kiss would do no harm.

“All right,” she said, smiling a little. “C’mere.”

He came to her willingly, and she pressed her lips to his, lingering as she had before. Just before she pulled away though, she felt his lips move on hers, slanting, urging hers to part, and then his tongue slipped inside.

“Luke!” She pulled back roughly, startled, horrified. “W-What are you doing?”

He looked equally shocked. Though she couldn’t tell if it was from her reaction to his kiss or the fact that he’d pushed passed boundaries he was not supposed to go.

“I…” He swallowed hard. “I was just…kissing you.”

Her eyes still wide, she shook her head.

“No, Luke. That is not how you kiss your mother. That is not how a mother kisses her son. That is not…no. I…” She brushed her fingertips across her lips. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.” She closed her eyes, guilt flooding through her. “I’m grateful for the roses and your flattery, but we can’t do that again.”

He had heard every word, but much to her chagrin he asked the dreaded question.

“Why not?”

“Because. That’s just how it is. Kisses like that should be sacred to whoever you choose to be with, romantically. Not between you and I. Our relationship is not like that.”

His shoulders slumped. “But I don’t know anyone besides you and Leia.”

Her lips twisted wryly. She supposed that was her fault.

“One day you will,” she hedged carefully, telling herself she needed to make that happen.

“I felt things, Mom. Earlier when you kissed me, I felt things I haven’t…felt before.”

She swallowed hard. “With…me? Or…at all?”

“At all,” he instantly said, and she sighed inwardly. Leave it to her to spark a very belated puberty in her son by accidentally kissing him for too long.

“That’s normal,” she finally said. “Though it shouldn’t have been with me – not with your sister either,” she added hastily.

“Isn’t it safer with you guys though?”

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Perhaps it had been wrong to raise them in isolation the way she had. She just hadn’t wanted anything to do with anyone. The only people she truly felt safe with were her children. They reminded her of a simpler time and gave her a responsibility she could handle. They also loved her conditionally, same as she did them. She didn’t want to share them with anyone else. She wanted it to be only them forever, as selfish as that was.

Maybe that had been okay when they were children, but they were teenagers now. She wondered if the damage had been done.

The flitting thought of maybe she should let her son kiss her the way he wanted to, experiment so he knew what to do when he found who he wanted to pursue romantically one day. She stopped on that viciously because what was she thinking? She couldn’t do that. Not ever. That was…

_But who will know?_

She was horrible. It was no doubt her own hormones confusing her. She’d distanced herself from any possible suitor by distancing herself from everyone. Occasionally she masturbated, but even that had slowly dissipated as the years went on. She hadn’t had actual intercourse since the last time she’d been with Anakin in the final trimester of her pregnancy, right before everything had started to go horribly wrong.

The way Luke was talking now, and that kiss from earlier and from just now…she wondered if it had affected her more than she let herself believe. Luke was no little boy anymore. He was handsome, charming, kind. Not a spitting image of his father, but she could see Anakin in him, in his eyes, in the color of his hair and the build of his body.

And if he wanted her too, even if just to experiment…

“This has to stay between us, Luke.”

He nodded hastily.

“I mean it. No one can know. This is…this is so-”

“No one,” he promised. “Not even Leia.”

She nodded and swallowed. _Okay._

_So, this is happening. We’re really going to do this._

She was damned, and she knew it; because as much as she told herself otherwise, her core was starting to throb. Despite being in the water, she felt herself somehow grow wetter.

This was not going to end with a single kiss, no matter how passionate.

Leia was elsewhere. No other servants were on the grounds today. They were somewhat out of sight from the main view of the house should anybody approach.

They were alone.

“I am the one most suited to show you physical pleasure,” she said, seduction dripping from her tongue unintentionally. She saw his eyes darken. “Since I gave birth to you.”

The words did not seem so horrible in the moment, so she ignored them completely.

This time she closed the distance between them. Instead of pressing her lips to his as she’d done before, she closed her mouth over his and crowded close, sinking her hands into his hair. She moaned when he stuck his tongue into her mouth. He wasn’t a natural by any means, but she flicked her tongue against his to encourage him, and he threw himself into the kiss.

Things escalated, as they tend to do when arousal is evident. Soon enough Luke had stripped her of her beautiful bathing suit and was holding her up partly out of the water to suck her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple as his other hand squeezed her other breast.

“Oh, my God, Luke.”

It had been so long. So long. And she knew she wasn’t going to hold out much longer. She had to show him one more thing – the thing. She had to-

She stopped thinking about it.

“Take off your shorts,” she directed. Within seconds they were gone. “Now…just…”

She felt around beneath the water until she found his erection with her hand. He moaned loudly, now clutching at her. She smiled despite herself and started to pump him, running her hand up and down his length in a grip just tight enough to be sweetly torturous.

“Are you ready?” she asked huskily when his gasps had become so frequent she wondered if he was running out of air.

“Y-yes.” He nodded rapidly.

His reaction thrilled her to no end – which again, she ignored the implications of.

“Okay. Come with me,” she said, wading to where the water washed up upon sand.

It would be too difficult and awkward, and she might stop the thing all together if she fucked her son while they were both half-standing in the water. This would be easier. She would drive her son wild. Whatever girl who was lucky enough to snag him would have the time of her life once she taught him the ropes.

Laid out on sand, the waves washing around him, Padme had to admit to herself again just how attractive her son was. Nearly fully out of the water and completely naked, somehow she didn’t feel quite that subconscious. Not with him eyeing her with obvious lust, not with him raking his eyes over her entire body. She hadn’t felt this desired in a long time. All propriety thrown to the wind, she was eager for the feel of him entering her, to ride his dick until they were both screaming for a release neither had experienced before, and God, the thought that she didn’t want this to be the only time they did it buzzed in her mind, arousing her further.

Without further delay, Padme guided her son’s erection into her core and sunk onto him, thrilling in the guttural moan that came out of him. His hands instantly latched onto her hips, seemingly holding on for dear life as she started to move against him. The grinding motion built up her arousal to an excruciating degree, but when she started to bounce, the friction nearly overwhelmed him.

“Oh…oh, my God, something’s happening, I-”

“You’re cumming,” she finished for him. “Me too.” She fucked him harder.

“M-Mom?”

Padme stilled.

“W-What? Keep going,” Luke urged, so unbelievably close.

“Leia.” Padme’s mouth ran dry.

“What’s-” Leia approached them, wide-eyed, horrified, but also…despite the impropriety of it all, incredibly intrigued. “Can I-”

Bile rose in Padme’s throat.

What was she doing? _What was she doing?_

“I-”

“Yes,” Luke answered, surprising them both.

He was looking at his sister with a lust that nearly rivaled how he’d been looking at their mother.

A small smile on her lips, Leia undressed herself in front of them. Padme could feel Luke’s dick twitch inside her, but that wasn’t the only thing making her wet.

She cursed herself for how depraved she was.

And yet…

“C’mere.” She gestured for Leia to come closer. Her daughter obeyed. “Kneel down.” Leia did as directed. “And sort of…hover over your brother’s face.”

“Huh?” Luke asked, mystified by this course of action.

Leia was uncertain now too.

“You won’t be suffocating him, Leia.” Padme had the gall to roll her eyes. “Don’t sit on him. Just sort of crouch and- There you go.” She smiled approvingly when her daughter did as directed. Then she gently squeezed her son’s thigh. “Feel for her folds, Luke, and then lick deep inside. Lap up her juices.”

He did tentatively, and she could tell by Leia’s expression that he wasn’t quite hitting the mark.

“It’s your first time,” she said, distracting Leia by pulling her face close and kissing her sensually. “All you need is practice.”

Luke moved his hands from his mother’s hips to his sister’s thighs, and with some guidance he gradually improved performing oral on Leia. His mother started to move against him again, fondling his sister’s breasts as she did so. It aroused Leia further, so that she started to move too. Luke found her scent intoxicating.

Soon they were all moaning, writhing, groping each other through their orgasms that came quick and sudden are were insatiably delicious.

When it was over, Padme fell to the wayside and let the water wash over her.

“Wash up,” she said, short on breaths. “We’ll have dinner soon.”

Then she got up out of the water, slid on the cover-up she’d left on the beach and headed into the house without a single look back at her no longer virgin children.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it unrealistic that neither Luke nor Leia hit puberty till they were 15? Prob yes. But they were raised in isolation and it was part of the prompt, so just...buy into it for that reason if nothing else.


End file.
